


Birthday

by PaisleyTrash



Category: My Time At Portia (Video Game)
Genre: Arlo is needy, Biting, Consent, Consent is Sexy, Crying During Sex, Hickies, Light BDSM, Multi, Overstimulation, Rimming, fourway relationship, stopping when told to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27534688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaisleyTrash/pseuds/PaisleyTrash
Summary: It's Remington's birthday! What's the best way to celebrate?Wrecking Arlo.
Relationships: Arlo/Female Builder (My Time At Portia), Arlo/Female Builder/Remington/Sam (My Time At Portia), Arlo/Remington (My Time At Portia), Arlo/Sam (My Time At Portia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Birthday

This is not how Arlo thought the night would end up.

Not at all.

If you had asked him yesterday how the four of them would celebrate Remington's birthday; he would have told you dinner at the round table and a few drinks at home before falling into bed together.

He didn't expect torture to be on the list. Specifically torturing him. Beautiful, pleasure bordering on painful torture.

Arlo was on his back, stripped entirely, and legs spread. Carter and Sam were at his head, deft hands poised on his shoulders, keeping him down. Remington was between his legs. 

Working absolute magic with his tongue. 

But that sinful appendage wasn't working magic on his cock, oh no. Far lower.

This was the first time he agreed to it. Not that he didn't find it interesting; rimming just was never a priority. He would rather Remy fuck his brains out. When Remy began, it was all sensation. A light fluttery pleasure that built over time.

It was so so _good _.__

____

____

He would like to do this more often. But his opinion was quickly souring. Purely because they wouldn't _touch him_. 

**At all.**

Sam and Carter kept his torso pinned down, every once in awhile skimming over his chest and sucking marks into his neck.

But they wouldn't touch him where he needed it. 

A whine bubbled up from his throat as Carter's hand ghosted over a nipple. Carter giggled as he pushed into her hand. 

"So good for us. How does it feel, Arlo?"

Arlo made a garbled noise that shifted to a scream as Sam pinched the other nipple, just as Remington pressed just right with his tongue.

But it still wasn't enough. 

Carter rubbed her hand over his cheek and was surprised to find it damp. 

"Awh, he's crying. It feels that good, huh?"

Arlo pulled in a shuddering breath sobbing out. "Please…."

Sam brought her thumb to the sensitive skin behind his ear, pressing gently and watching him shudder. "You know the rules. We aren't going to touch you. This is what Remy wants."

Remington hummed against him, sending shockwaves up Arlo's spine. Arlo cried out, his heavy cock and balls twitching as they leaked more precome. Foggy voices echoed in his head, memories of Remington pressing him against the wall that night. Kissing him breathless, whispering absolute filth into his ear. "I'm going to eat you and see if you can cum from that…"

Arlo's mind filtered back to the present as Sam kept pressing into the spot behind his ear. Remington's tongue left him, and they locked eyes. Remington's voice was gravelly and rough.

"Such a good boy."

Arlo let out a scream as Remington switched gears and bit his thigh. He thrashed against Sam and Carter involuntarily, his entire body a live wire.

"Stop! Stop!"

Remy immediately pulled away from his thigh. Sam and Carter caressed his face. Carter was speaking to him lowly.

"Arlo? Are you all alright? Too much?"

Arlo gave a shaky nod, His chest heaving. Remington carefully crawled over him, pressing a gentle kiss to his tear-stained face. "It's okay. Your okay, deep breaths."

When Arlo came down a bit and opened his eyes, they were glassy and unfocused. Remington held his face in his hands. "Do you want to keep going?"

Arlo gave a firm nod. Remy leaned in to press a soft kiss to his lips. "Let us know if you need to stop, okay?"

Arlo's voice came out shaky. "Okay…"

"You've been so good. Let's see how fast you fall apart now."

Remington lubed up and slowly pushed inside. Arlo keened loudly.

His entire body was singing. Nerves alight with stars dancing behind his eyes. After a few moments, Remington nodded, and Sam reached down to grip Arlo's member.

His eyes flew open as he came, barely touched. Carter stroked his cheeks as he babbled incoherently. Arlo didn't register Remy pulling out or being cleaned up.

It was almost as if he was floating, everything around him a light, airy blur.

When Arlo came back to himself, he was dressed in a tee-shirt and sweatpants. He was on his stomach cuddled into Remington's chest; Sam and Carter were on either side of them. He met Sams's eye, and she reached a hand to cup his cheek. "Hey Arlo, how was space?"

"Mmmmmm."

Arlo snuggled back into Remington's chest. Remington brought his hand up to play with Arlo's hair while Carter more fully splayed herself against his side. She kissed his neck and whispered into his ear.

"Sleep well, Arlo."

Arlo lifted his head to press a kiss to Remy's lips, whispering against them.

"Happy birthday, Rem. Love you~."

"Love you too, Red."


End file.
